The present invention relates to optical telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides DEMUX/MUX configurations of 2-channel silicon photonic devices for wavelength control and methods thereof.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days of Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
Progress in computer technology (and the continuation of Moore's Law) is becoming increasingly dependent on faster data transfer between and within microchips. Optical interconnects may provide a way forward, and silicon photonics may prove particularly useful, once integrated on the standard silicon chips. 40-Gbit/s and then 100-Gbit/s data rates WDM optical transmission over existing single-mode fiber is a target for the next generation of fiber-optic communication networks. The big hangup so far has been the fiber impairments like chromatic dispersion that are slowing the communication signal down. Everything is okay up to 10 Gbits/s plus a little, but beyond that, distortion and attenuation take their toll. Many approaches are proposed on modulation methods for transmitting two or more bits per symbol so that higher communication rates can be achieved. Mach-Zehnder modulators (MZM) can handle the higher data rates but require a driver that is differential with a wide output voltage swing. Beyond the light modulation for data transmission, the MUX/DEMUX of light signals is an essential building block for the optical network based on silicon photonics.
Silicon photonic devices can be made using existing semiconductor fabrication techniques, and because silicon is already used as the substrate for most integrated circuits, it is possible to create hybrid devices in which the optical and electronic components are integrated onto a single microchip. In particular, silicon photonic devices have been applied in dense-wavelength-division multiplexing (DWDM) optical transmission networks, in which DEMUX/MUX of light signals require precise wavelength targeting and control over environment temperature change. Therefore, improved wavelength control techniques and methods are desired.